Mon coeur
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Voila ce que ca donne quand un auteur déprime, il fait déprimé ses perso, voila comment réagi Yugi quand il est délaissé par ses amis. FIC TERMINE
1. La fin?

Titre : Mon cœur

Genre : deathfic

Série : Yugioh !

Auteur: SytEvol the Evil Angel

Disclaimers: les personnages de Yugioh! Ne m'appartiennent pas, encore heureux pour eux.

Note : j'ai écrit le poème en premier et j'ai mis la fic dessus, mais les sentiments qui sont mis dedans viennent de ma propre déprime.

Mon cœur 

6 mois, cela faisait 6 mois qu'Atemu avait retrouvé sa mémoire, 6 mois qu'il avait de nouveau un corps qui lui était propre, 6 mois que les amis de Yugi s'éloignaient de ce dernier. Yugi le voyait bien, ses amis ne le voyaient plus, il n'existait plus pour eux, seul Atemu était important, même sa propre famille ne faisait plus attention à lui depuis l'arrivé de l'ancien pharaon dans cette dernière. Yugi déprimait, il ne savait plus comment agir, il en avait mare de faire celui qui était toujours joyeux alors qu'en réalité tous les soirs dès qu'il était seul dans son lit, il pleurait. Il pleurait car il avait découvert que ceux qu'il appelait « ses amis » ne l'avait jamais été. S'ils étaient devenus ses amis, c 'était parce que Atemu faisait partie de lui, sinon il aurait toujours été seul. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas aller au lycée, il avait attendu que celui que tous le monde prenait pour son frère jumeau parte pour partir à son tour. Il traînait dans Domino, n'ayant pas vraiment de but, il voulait marcher tout simplement, pour oublier, oublier ceux qui venaient de le détruire intérieurement, la dernière chose qu'il avait laissé chez lui était un poème qu'il avait écrit la veille avant de dormir.

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Et il est à la recherche d'une oasis._

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Espérant que ses prières seront entendu par Osiris._

_Durant des années de solitude,_

_Rien ne le blessait._

_Durant des années de solitude,_

_Jamais il ne saignait._

_Un jour l'amitié est entrée,_

_Il s'est réchauffé._

_Un jour l'amitié est entrée,_

_Le vide était comblé._

_Aujourd'hui mon cœur saigne,_

_La trahison de personne qu'il adorait la détruit._

_Aujourd'hui mon cœur saigne,_

_Ne voulant pas chercher cette chaleur qu'il fuit._

_Mon cœur voudrait croire à nouveau,_

_Mais a qui confier son amitié._

_Mon cœur voudrait croire à nouveau,_

_Mais il a peur d'être à nouveau piétiner._

En repensant au mot qu'il avait laissé sur la feuille de papier, Yugi savait qu'il avait raison sur les mots qu'il avait choisi pour écrire, il ne les avait pas vraiment choisi, les mots étaient venu d'eux même comme si il écrivait une chose qui avait toujours existé, c'est ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui. Une mouette passa au dessus de Yugi ce qui le sorti de ses pensées. Il vit qu'il était arrivé sur le port de Domino, le lieux exacte où il avait failli mourir pour Jono Uchi, le lieu, où il s'était promis de ne jamais laissé tomber ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, se sont ses amis qui l'ont laissé tomber, alors pourquoi resté dans un monde où plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, où personne ne savait qu'il existait, alors il avait pris une autre décision a ce moment là , l'eau de la mer ne l'avait jamais paru aussi belle. La dernière fois elle lui avait paru froide et cruelle, aujourd'hui elle lui paraissait chaude et accueillante, tellement accueillante, que Yugi se laissa tomber dans l'eau, et se laissa couler dans le fond du port de Domino sans que personne ne le sache.

Fin ( ?)

Alors qu'en pensée vous de cette petit fic, envoyé des reviews pour me le dire et dite moi si vous voulez une suite. Cette fics m'est venu a l'esprit après avoir connu la même chose que Yugi, tout mes amis m'ont tourné le dos, mais pas a cause de quelqu'un d'autre, seulement parce que , en réalité je sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont largué, mais maintenant je tourne la page, et je refais ma vie. Passer une bonne journée en espérant que je vous l'ai pas foutu en l'air avec cette fic déprimante.

Ne cherché pas l'auteur du poème, il est de moi et le titre c'est « Mon cœur »


	2. Le début

Titre : Mon cœur

Genre : deathfic au départ, mais lisez et vous verrez.

Série : Yugioh !

Auteur: SytEvol the Evil Angel

Disclaimers: les personnages de Yugioh! Ne m'appartiennent pas, encore heureux pour eux. Mais Ryu Chibit, Angelo Yun et Darko Polar m'appartiennent de plein droit, si des personnes pensent reconnaitre des noms, ils ont été complètement inventé.

Note: Voila la suite, vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu en peu de temps pour l'avoir j'ai décidé de la faire, et pi de toute façon elle commençait a bien germé dans mon esprit cette suite.

Mon Coeur (suite et fin (enfin je pense))

6 mois, cela faisait 6 mois qu'Atemu avait retrouvé sa mémoire, 6 mois qu'il avait de nouveau un corps qui lui était propre, et il appréciait beaucoup cet état de fait, jamais il n'aurait cru que Yugi lui aurait permis de vivre parmis son monde. Aujourd'hui il appréciait beaucoup le geste de celui que tout le monde prenait pour son jumeau. Ce matin, il était parti pour le lycée, il était aller voir si Yugi était près mais le voyant encore couché, il ne fit rien pour le réveillé et parti au lycée. La bas il retrouva tous ses amis, lui qui croyait qu'il n'en avait pas, il voyait qu'il s'était trompé, et était heureux. Le cours commença et le prof fit l'appel.

Le prof: Muto Yugi? Mr Muto est abscent on dirait.

Personne de la bande ne réagit en voyant que Yugi n'est pas présent ce jour, a la limite ils étaient content car, certain comme Jono ou Honda commençait a en avoir mare de voir toujours ce grain galais autour d'eux, ils n'avaient rien en commun avec lui, comparé à l'ancien Pharaon qui était beaucoup plus cool que le petit lycéen maigrelet. (NDSyt: je sais je suis horrible, mais on m'a demandé pourquoi les anciens amis de Yugi lui tournait le dos). Ce fut une jeune fille, qui a la pause demanda s'ils savaient pourquoi Yugi n'étaient pas la.

Jeune fille: Euh excusé moi?

Anzu: Oui tu veux quoi?

JF: euh je voudrais savoir pourquoi Yugi est pas la, il est malade?

Atemu: Je sais pas je suis parti avant lui et il dormait encore, et pi en quoi cela te regarde?

JF: En rien je sais, mais comme vous êtes ses amis, je pensais que vous saviez quelque chose.

Jono: Je vais te dire quelques chose mademoiselle , mademoiselle ...

JF: Chibit, Ryu Chibit.

Jono: Mademoiselle Chibit, ce que fais Yugi ne te regarde pas, et pi il fait ce qu'il veut il est assez grand pour ça je crois.

Ryu: Je croyais que vous étiez amis, mais je vois que je me suis trompée. Yugi n'a rien a faire avec un bande d'égoiste qui ne voit même pas quand l'un de leur amis n'est pas bien.

La jeune fille sortit de la classe en courant laissant la bande entre elle, qui retourna à sa conversation en oubliant pourquoi elle s'était arrétée. Un peu plus loin en ville, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se promenait sur le port de Domino, quand il aperçu un jeune homme, un peu moins agé que lui sur le bord du port qui comtemplait l'océan devant lui. Quand il vit le jeune tombé a l'eau, il crut qu'il avait glissé et qu'il demanderait de l'aide pour remonté, mais il n'entendit rien, pas un son, pas même celui de quelqu'un qui essaye de remonté à la surface. Alors Darko (NDSyt: c'est son prénom) n'hésita plus et alla vers le bord pour voir s'il était remonté, mais ne voyant rien il plongea a son tour remonté le corps de l'adolescent qui venait de faire une tentative de suicide. Après plusieurs essais non concluant il arriva enfin à trouver le jeune homme, il le remonta sur le port et vérifia s'il vivait encore.

Pendant ce temps, Ryu (NDSyt: pour ceux et celle qui n'avait pas compris c'est son prénom) était parti chez Yugi pour prendre de ses nouvelles, se foutant allègrement si elle avait encore cours. Arrivé devant le magasin de jouet, elle entra et vit le grand-père de Yugi.

Ryu: Bonjour monsieur, est ce que Yugi est la?

GP: euh non, il est au lycée en ce moment.

Ryu: Oh oui c'est vrai excusé j'avais oublié. Au revoir.

Elle sorti du magasin et commenca a parcourir la ville, car elle sentait que quelque chose était arrivé au jeune homme. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle regardait Yugi, elle trouvait le jeune homme assez sympathique mais n'avais jamais pu lui parler car étant timide, et il était toujours avec ses soi disant amis, elle avait remarqué que Yugi n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'il l'était avant, et cela l'avait inquiété, car Yugi l'intéressait beaucoup, mais qu'elle voulait devenir sa petite amie, non elle voulait juste mieux le connaitre, en tant qu'ami.

Sur le port, Darko essayait de faire revenir le jeune homme à la vie. Mais ce dernier avait avalé beaucoup d'eau, et il ne respirait plus. Darko essaya alors la respiration artificielle, mais rien ne faisait le jeune homme ne voulait pas revenir à la vie.

Darko: Respire bon sang, respire. Tu crois que c'est une façon de mourir, il faut être bête pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours.

Darko commencait à désespérer quand il vit l'ombre de quelqu'un sur le port.

Darko: Hé vous là bas venez m'aider!

Ryu venait d'arriver sur le port quand elle se fit interpeller, elle vit un jeune homme plus agé qu'elle, essayant de ranimer une personne. Elle se dépêcha alors de le rejoindre pour l'aider en espérant que la personne allongé ne soit pas Yugi. Arrivée à coté des 2 corps, elle vit avec horreur que c'était bien Yugi qui était allongé.

Ryu: Yugi!

Darko: Vous le connaissez?

Ryu : euh oui plus ou moins, on est dans la même classe, c'est tout.

Darko : C'est déjà bien que je trouve quelqu'un qui le connaisse, tu peux m'aider ?

Ryu : Oui, je fais quoi ?

Darko : T'as déjà fait des massages cardiaques ?

Ryu : Oui, j'ai fait un stage de secourisme.

Darko : Alors tu lui fera des massages pendant que je lui ferai du bouche à bouche.

Ryu : D'accord.

Les 2 jeunes personnes se mirent au travail et Yugi se mit bientôt a reprendre son souffle, mais il restait toujours inconscient.

Darko : On va l'amené chez moi, j'habite juste à côté.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un immeuble où Darko habitait. Il sonna car il ne pouvait prendre ses clés, puisqu'il portait Yugi dans ses bras.

Voix dans l'appartement : Oui j'arrive.

Darko : C'est mon demi-frère, on habite ensemble, depuis la mort de nos parents.

Ryu : Oh.

Un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année ouvrit la porte.

PG : Ba Darko, pourquoi t'a pas ouvert ?

Darko : Tu voix bien que j'ai les bras chargé, Angelo.

Angelo : J'avais pas vu.

Darko : Bon tu te pousse que je puisse entrée, il est peut être petit, mais il commence a être lourd.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Darko déposa Yugi dans sa chambre et demanda à son frère de lui apporter un verre d'eau. Angelo revint quelque minutes plus tard avec ce que lui avait demandé son grand frère. Ryu se demandait pourquoi le petit garçon n'était pas en cours à cette heure là, mais ne chercha pas plus longtemps, car Yugi commençait à se réveiller.

Yugi encore un peu dans les vapes : Euh où suis je ?

Darko : Tu es chez moi dans mon appart, plutot dans ma chambre en ce moment.

Yugi : Oh et comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Darko : Je t'ai repéché alors que tu était tombé a l'eau.

Yugi commençait a remettre tout ses souvenirs en ordre , et se rapella alors son geste.

Yugi : Tu n'aurai pas du me repécher, je préférait resté la ou j'étais, j'étais beaucoup mieux.

Ryu : Pourquoi Yugi, si c'est à cause de tes « amis », je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, ils ne valent pas la peine. Ils ne s'étaient même pas apreçu que tu étais abscent ce matin.

Le regard de Yugi se fit encore plus triste en entendant cela.

Yugi : Oh, alors je suis si invisible pour eux.

Il se mit à pleurer, tellement son cœur lui faisait mal.

Angelo : Pourquoi tu pleures, si tu veux moi, je veux bien être ton ami.

Yugi qui avait toujours les larmes au yeux regarda le petit garçon qui s'était assis devant lui, le regard encore innocent d'Angelo lui réchauffa son cœur glacé. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Yugi : Oui je veux bien, cela me ferai vraiment plaisir, mais je ne connais pas vos noms.

Ryu : Moi c'est Ryu, je suis dans ta classe.

Yugi : Oui, je me souviens de toi, tu es toujours au fond et tu parle jamais avec personne.

Ryu rougit un peu en voyant que Yugi l'avait quand même remarqué, alors qu'elle fesait tous pour être la plus discrete possible.

Darko : Moi c'est Darko, content de rencontrer le grand Yugi.

Yugi : Pas si grand que ça.

Yugi pour une fois se moquait de sa propre taille, ce qu'il ne fesait jamais avant.

Angelo qui sauta au cou de Yugi : Et moi c'est Angelo.

Yugi : Ravi de te connaître Angelo.

Yugi passa la journée en compagnie des trois personnes qu'il considéraient déjà comme des amis. Ce qu'il ressentait en compagnie de ses personnes étaient totalement différent, de quand il était encore avec les autres. Il ne savait pas ce que demain allait lui réserver, mais il espérait que ces 3 personnes serait là pour lui, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. On parlait souvent d'ame sœur pour les amoureux, mais aujourd'hui Yugi avait la sensation qu'il avait rencontré 3 âmes sœurs, mais pour lui ces âmes sœurs étaient celles de l'amitié.

_Je ne voulait plus de cette vie,_

_Où tout était froid autour de moi._

_Je ne voulait plus de cette vie,_

_Où c'est chacun pour soi._

_Au moment où les ténèbres me prenait, _

_Une lumière m'est apparut._

_Au moment où les ténèbres me prenait,_

_Mon retour à la vie se fut._

_A mon réveil, mon cœur s'est réchauffé,_

_Il ne sentait plus la solitude._

_A mon réveil, mon cœur s'est réchauffé,_

_Mais la chaleur était plus forte que d'habitude._

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Et il a enfin trouvé l'oasis qui l'apaise et le rend heureux._

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Et il continuera d'avancé, même si les dangers sont périlleux._

_Nul ne sait de quoi demain est fait,_

_Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir._

_Nul ne sait de quoi demain est fait,_

_Mais moi je sais que je ne serai plus dans le noir._

Yugi avait reprit son poème du matin et l'avais continué, maintenant il trouvait que celui rendait vrai, ce qui venait de lui arriver. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un serait venu a son secours quand ses ténèbres, et il avait eu la chance d'avoir eu 3 anges gardiens qui était venu à son secours.

Fin.

Voilà c'est finis cette fois, Yugi a retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Si quelqu'un à l'idée de voir ce que l'avenir réserve à Yugi, il ou elle peut, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le poème est la suite de « mon cœur « commencé dans le chapitre précédent. Le voilà en entier.

Mon cœur 

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Et il est à la recherche d'une oasis._

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Espérant que ses prières seront entendu par Osiris._

_Durant des années de solitude,_

_Rien ne le blessait._

_Durant des années de solitude,_

_Jamais il ne saignait._

_Un jour l'amitié est entrée,_

_Il s'est réchauffé._

_Un jour l'amitié est entrée,_

_Le vide était comblé._

_Aujourd'hui mon cœur saigne,_

_La trahison de personne qu'il adorait la détruit._

_Aujourd'hui mon cœur saigne,_

_Ne voulant pas chercher cette chaleur qu'il fuit._

_Mon cœur voudrait croire à nouveau,_

_Mais a qui confier son amitié._

_Mon cœur voudrait croire à nouveau,_

_Mais il a peur d'être à nouveau piétiner._

_Je ne voulait plus de cette vie,_

_Où tout était froid autour de moi._

_Je ne voulait plus de cette vie,_

_Où c'est chacun pour soi._

_Au moment où les ténèbres me prenait, _

_Une lumière m'est apparut._

_Au moment où les ténèbres me prenait,_

_Mon retour à la vie se fut._

_A mon réveil, mon cœur s'est réchauffé,_

_Il ne sentait plus la solitude._

_A mon réveil, mon cœur s'est réchauffé,_

_Mais la chaleur était plus forte que d'habitude._

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Et il a enfin trouvé l'oasis qui l'apaise et le rend heureux._

_Mon cœur est dans un désert,_

_Et il continuera d'avancé, même si les dangers sont périlleux._

_Nul ne sait de quoi demain est fait,_

_Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir._

_Nul ne sait de quoi demain est fait,_

_Mais moi je sais que je ne serai plus dans le noir._

RAR :

Sarya13 : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle ta plus.

Calliope la muse : arete de pleuré, tu vois Yugi est pas mort. Et les mecs arété d'embété cette pauvre Calliope c'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui sui la sadique.

Yugi : tu l'as dit !

Syt : oh toi ne répond pas ou je te fais une autre deaths fics otu meure vraiment.

Yugi : non merci.

Nakuru Akisawa : Salut, voilà la suite, et j'écrit d'autre fics, mais va voir mon profil, tu les trouvera.

Dark Polaris : Salut ma puce, voilà la suite et dit a ton frère que je met bientôt la suite de SDD en ligne promis je me dépèche.

Golden Sun 17 : Voilà la suite, et comment Yugi a pu la faire bien qu'il aurait du mourir, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions.

Taku Cmoi : Salut, ba la voilà la suite, et comme tu peut le voir Yugi n'est pas mort. Au fait c'est quand que tu udapted un peu ta fics, je t'attend moi.

Mana Magician Girl : Salut et voilà la suite, et j'ai pas eu besoin de ressucité yugi vu qu'il est pas mort.

AnzuMimi : salut voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ta plus.


End file.
